Hells Forest
by snowangel-983
Summary: Nick, Warrick, and Grissom go on a weekend getaway to the lake and find themselves in the middle of a murder, and then the hunt is on.
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately i don't own CSI or the characters (except maybe in my dreams).

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK

Nick rolled out of bed and pulling on tee shirt, trudged to the door to admit his morning annoyance into his house.

"Mornin' sunshine ready for a trip to the great out doors?" Grissoms happy greeting died away as he found the younger CSI in boxers and a tee shirt. his rumpled brown hair and dazed dark eyes, told him that Nick had been in the mist of a dream when he arrived.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our weekend get away. just us guys you, me , Warrick, a weekend in the woods." Grissom filled in for the man as he stepped inside.

"Oh right sorry it must have slipped my mind while I was working working a double, so I could have the weekend off," Nick groused

"Just give me thirty minutes man, and we'll be gone I swear." He continued as he walked to his room to shower and change, thirty minutes later he tossed his gear in the back a Grissoms truck and they sped off the Warricks place.

"Hey guys took ya long enough." Warrick griped as he tossed his stuff in the back with the rest and climbed in the back seat.

"No Fair, why do you get the front?" He asked, Nick glanced at him in the mirror on the visor and grinned.

"Because He picked me up first." Nick smiled.

"Now, children lets not fight, Warrick you can have shot gun on the way home on Sunday."Grissom smiled easily steering the truck onto the freeway, and heading it to the lake and what would hopefully be a quiet vacation.

"YAY!" Warrick gave a mock cheer, and laughed with nick who flipped the mirror back into place, and watched the scenery go by the window. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken a vacation, let alone a camping trip with his two friends. He was so ready to do nothing but relax and may get in some fishing, or maybe some hiking would be nice too.

"Hey kind of quiet over there Nicky, everything okay?" Grissom asked, Nick snapped out of his reverie and look at his friend and smiled.

"Fine, I guess I'm still a bit tired." He was quick to answer.

"Alright you may want to find some way to keep him entertained his has the attention span of a cocker spaniel, Nick laughed at the look an Warricks face.

"Hey, maybe we should have brought some toys for him to play with?" Nick suggested Warrick tried to look offended but the smile on his face caused his scowl to be a little lopsided.

"Ha ha, guys very funny." Warrick smile though, Knowing they were just fooling Nick turned on the radio and they sang along to songs they knew until Grissom stopped off at a gas station off the freeway to refill.

Nick and Warrick went in to grab some road trip snacks and drinks, while Grissom pumped gas into the Guzzler.

"Hey man you we were just funin' on ya right no hard feelings?" Nick asked eyeing Warrick as they grabbed chips and soda's from the self.

"Nah. It's cool man don't worry your pretty little head about it." Warrick waved him off grinning, it toke Nick a minute to pin down the remark to cause the grin and he gave Warrick and look.

"Are you calling me pretty, cupcake?" He asked as the walked up to the counter to pay for the items Grissom stood waiting there paying for the gas, he eyed the snacks and then looked at the junk food kings lifting an eyebrow he smirked.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, Nick just shook his head as he handed the bills to the cashier and awaited his change, they were coming out the door talking and laughing amongst themselves, when a hand stopped Nick from going any further. He turned his head to follow the hand, up an arm, to a scowling face, nick jerked back involuntarily.

"Help you?" He asked moving the hand out of his way, only to have it take up residence around his neck, Nick gave a choked yelp as the grip tightened.

"Hey what are doin' let go of him." He heard Warricks voice faintly yell and felt a hand tug him back but the hand didn't let go, it only pulled him towards the owner of the hand until his a face to face with a man taller and broad shouldered, at least 250 lbs, and had a least two feet on Nick. He tried to plant his feet on tera ferma, but found the tactic useless as he was not a clean foot off the ground he kicked and squirmed sucking in every half breath he could get into his lungs.

"Let me go!" Nick choked out, barely able to breath at all now.

"HE didn't anything to you why don't you just put him down so we can get on with our vacation." Grissom reasoned.

"You were flirting with my girl in there." HE sputtered as if insulted that they were aware of what he'd done, Nick stare him like he'd lost his mind.

"Let go now!" HE screamed as load as he could ad lashed out and felt his feet make contact with a place no man kicked unless desperate and nick was. The guy howled in pian, and dropped nick so fast that he barely had time to get his feet beneath himself, and fell with a plop, into the dirt rubbing his throat and coughing in air.

"Hey Nick you alright man?" Warrick asked helping him stand.

"Yeah I think so." Nick replied, his voice hoarse now, and they grabbed their sacks and hurried to the truck jumped in. Grissom turned the key and hit the gas so hard the wheels spun out and they sped off onto the freeway.

* * *

HE HE I'm bad i know, i just can't help myself. This is a different take on camping trip but I'm still kinda working on that one. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick are you sure your okay?" Grissom asked for umpteenth time Nick rolled his eyes and smiled into the review mirror.

"Yes dad I'm fine really," He reassured also for the umpteenth time

"And how did you end up in front this time man" Nick asked Warrick you chuckled, as the mental image of nick taking a fling leap into the back seat of the car, came back to him.

"As I remember we were in to much of a hurry to worry about who got shot gun." Warrick laughed. Nick chuckled from the backseat, and dug into the sacks of food, his tummy telling him it was time to eat.

"Hey toss me some of those." Warrick held his hand out nick dumped some tater chips into it ad sat back against the seat popped one in and swallowed wincing.

"Throat sore?" Grissom having noticed Nicks wince.

"Yeah it'll pass." He said downing a few more chips carefully.

"We'll have to remember not to stop at that gas station ever again." Grissom quipped , Nick snorted from behind him.

"Sound good to me." He agreed they laughed and talked.

A few hours later Grissom steered the truck off the freeway and onto a mia road nick sat up and looked around smiling, they had arrived it was beautiful up here this time of year, the tree were just starting to turn colors and the world had cooled off just enough to be livable for camping. His grin widened as the went over the lake and he got his first good look at it, taking out his digital camera his snapped a few shots of the lake and it's many visitors.

"Wow it amazing up here this was great idea Gris." Nick beamed as he lowered his camera to look at the driver.

"Told you I love to come up here and relax when i get the chance it's really very peaceful." He replied pulling into a designated spot where they would pitch their tents,and set up camp.

"Alright lets get things set up and then we'll figure out what to do." Grissom suggested they unloaded the truck and each man pitched a tent and tossed the stuff inside one, after that they sat wound a circle where later, when dark set in, they would build a fire.

"So Grissom your familer with this place, What do you suggest." Warrick asked.

"Well, theres hiking, swimming, jet ski and boat rentals, or fishing." Grissom rattled off.

"Wait you jet ski?" Nick asked. Grissom smiled.

"I prefer to take a boat on the water now and again." Grissom explained smiling.

"I hike sound good i haven't had a good walk in weeks." Nicky suggested.

"I'd like to fish haven't done that since high school." Warrick interjected.

"I'll go with Warrick on the fishing sounds interesting." Grissom offered as he stood and gather the supplies.

"Okay so we'll meet back here later then?" Nick suggested, sitting in boat for hours on end waiting for a fish to bite a hook, was not his idea of fun. Warrick nodded and Grissom smiled.

"Sounds good, but, be careful the woods can be dangerous. Make sure you back here before dark." Grissom informed Nick nodded and turning started off an hike.

"Think he'll be alright?" Warrick questioned and he and Grissom carried the poles and tackle to the boat rental shop in the dock.

"He's big boy Warrick he'll be fine theres a beaten path to go on he won't get lost." Grissom reassured, Warrick nodded but could shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Nick smiled and toke in a lung full of air, it was beautiful day, and this was going to be a good week end, he found the path and continued to walk it for while until a mother deer and her babies stopped him long enough to snap and picture then he carefully went around them and kept going, then he saw raccoons, jackrabbits, more deer, and then something that caused him smile widely, a bald eagle he snapped and picture, and then two hawks flying low in the sky. _These will make great photos for an album later._ He thought to himself as he continued to walk and snap pictures and things he saw. He was making ready to take a picture of a group of deer when voices raised in worry caught his attention.

"Please harry I didn't tell any one anything i swear." One voice pleaded

"I'm sorry Carl but, i can't take that chance." Nick stopped when he caught view of the two men standing in a clearing surround by brush nick ducked into it and watched silently.

"Please harry you have to believe i wouldn't rat you out." The small man on the left pleaded, nick frowned, he knelt on the earth looked up at the other man beseechingly, he hair was balding and his blue eyes looked terrified.

"I'm sorry Carl." Bad then before Nick could think to move he raised and hand and a gun went off the kneeling man, Carl, fell back onto the ground blood pooling around him from a hole in his head, Nick jerked back slamming into a sapling behind him, it shook hard catching the gun mans attention nick stood up turned and bolted back towards his camp.

Warrick dumped his fishing gear and the truck next to Grissoms, and then they gathered wood for a fire, dark clouds had rolled in expectantly, so they had come a little early and made plans to fry the fish they'd caught for dinner, thunder rolled and Warrick looked up at the sky as he dumped a load and wood onto a cleared circle that Grissom was edging with large stones.

"Hope nick gets back before the rain sets in." Warrick smiled.

"I'm sure he on his way back now." Grissom agreed gong to his pack for matches, a gun shot pulled him up short and he spun to look at Warrick, who hesitated only a minute and ran off ino the woods to find Nick.

"Nick!" Warrick called out no answer.

Nick would have answered the call if it were possible but he was to concentrated on getting out of the woods to pay attention to anything else, he ran along the trial for a while then turned off it and ran into the trees jumping roots and sliding down hill's until looking back he could no longer see his pursuer. He slowed to a jog, and continued to head in what he hoped was the direction of the camp.

"Nicky where are you?" Grissoms voice, he knew he had heard Warrick inly minutes ago now they sounded closer he toke his chances.

"Over here guys." He ran on listening until he all but ran Grissom over, the older Man had he put his hands to stop the frightened from mowing him down.

"Whoa there Nicky slow down." Grissom held him until Nick focused on him and he smiled.

"Boy am i glad to see you guys, your not going to believe this." Nick said in a rush as they walked back towards camp .Nick looked back to see the man standing, watching them his gun was gone. Nick turned back around and kept walking.

"So tell us young hiker what trouble did you find in yonder woods today?" Grissom asked taking a bite of fish, they all sat around a blazing fire, eating what he and Warrick and caught earlier that day.

"Well, i was walking along the trial photographing the wild life when i heard voices i went to investigate and found two men one stand over the other an then the one standing shot the other one and he found me and chased me till i found you guys." Nick told them.

"You just can't help it can you Nicky" Warrick asked woning another bite of fish.

"Shut up, as recall we've had to save you plenty of times." Nicky shot back, with a grin.

"Yeah well, what can we do, this guys got to be on the look out for you now, your the only you knows what happened." Warrick changed the subject to the matter at hand, Nick put down his plate no longer able to eat.

"Don't worry we'll go tomorrow and talk with the sheriff about this for now lets try and get some rest." Grissom taking, they cleaned the mess from dinner deposing of the trash and putting out the fire, then the all crawled into their tents and slept. Nick tossed and turned for hours, jumping at every noise the night provided, and chastising himself.

"_Chill out nick, nothings going to happen tonight."_ He tossed and turned a while longer and then finally fell into a fitful sleep plagued by strange dreams and nightmares.

The next day they went to see the sheriff, who was sitting in his office toying with paper work that he looked anything but, overjoyed to be doing.

"Help you folks?" He asked smiling.

"Yes we have situation, my friend here saw a murder take place last night in the woods and we think the killer may be after him." Grissom explained, the sheriff eyes shot up and turned to look at Nick who lifted his eyes and gasped.

_"Oh Sweet Jesus its him!"_ His mind screamed nick smiled and nodded to the man.

" Could describe the man for me so my men keep a look out for him?" He asked his grin turning wicked ugly nick shivered and thought fast.

"No sorry i wasn't there long enough the get a good look at him, his was tall, thin and a rial, and no more that a hundred and fifty pounds." Nick swallowed hard trying not to looked scared.

"Well, i can't really do anything off that but, if anything else happens let me know I'm sorry i can't be more to you." The sheriff explained not taking his eyes off nick.

"Thanks Sheriff we'll leave you to your work, come one guys." They walked out and back towards their camp. Nick turned his head to look back and found the sheriff standing in the door watching, Nick snapped his head back around, and sped up causing the other two to do the same.

"Nicky slow down man we can't keep up." Warrick complained, nick looked back and seeing the sheriffs door closed obliged his friend.

"Whats wrong?" Grissom asked Nick looked at him but couldn't find the words to explain.

"I just don't want to waste the weekend." He lied and knew that they knew he was lying, but, he was relieved when they didn't press the issue.

"Okay so what to do, hey how about renting a couple of jet skis man. Warrick suggested, Nick nodded and they headed off for the dock.

* * *

Sorry that was a long chapter, this will probably be short story by the way. Thanks for the reviews guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nick let his fear ebb slowly away, as his moved around the water on the jet ski. He looked around and spotted Grissom relaxing in a boat to to far away from his and Warrick.

"Hey nick race ya man!" Warrick called laughing as flew past Nick who had stopped his ski to stare at their boss, he grinned and hit the gas.

"Your on!" He called back as his booked after his friend all thought of that day before gone for the moment, as the two friend chased each other around, Gil laughed from his perch in the boat watching. An hour or so later they pulled their ski's up tot he beach and sat down on the sand the rest.

"Woo! Those have some get up and go man." Nick laughed falling down on his back and stare up at sky, shrugging Warrick joined his friend on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt you fellas but i need to borrow your friend." A familer voice spoke from behind the two, Nick gasped and froze in place.

"Hello again sheriff, why do you need Nick?" Grissom asked his eyes darting tot he man in questioned and frowned to him pale,and shaking.

"I need Mr. Stokes to show me where that murder toke place, i got my boys waiting from me." He explained.

"Well, Nicky i guess you'd better go with him then we'll take the jet ski's back and come find you okay?" Grissom asked eyeing Nick who hadn't moved to obey.

"Yes sure." Was all he could get out past the lump of fear that threatened to choke him. Warrick watched as they walked away, and then turned back to Grissom, who stood studying the sheriffs back intently.

"What do think of the way nick all but dies of fright when that guy's around?" He asked Warrick who looking back noticed the sheriff now had his arm around nicks shoulders.

"I don't know maybe nick just doesn't like him?" Warrick suggested. There was a moment of silence and then,

"NAH!' They both said in unison and Warrick leaped up from the sand and hopped on a jet ski while Grissom fastened the other to the boat and then sped off for the docks.

Sheriff Delaney tossed his arm around nicks shoulders causing nick almost stopped in panic.

"How nice of you to keep quiet." He growled now that they were out of sight and earshot of the other two men.

"Please i didn't see anything i swear." Nick pleaded to no avail, he felt the cold steel of a knife against his belly and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Some how i don;t believe that." Delaney grinned manically and they continued to walk into the woods and out of sight of every one.

"You won't get away with this they'll come find me you know that." Nick said his voice sounding stronger than he felt.

"Yeah well, by the time they find you'll be long gone and so will I," Delaney snarled. Nick blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

"I may just kill your friends too." He threatened. Nick snapped, he'd hit his limi,t he may be afraid for his life but he would just lay down, and let this guy kill his friends. He waited for his opportune moment, just a litter more, he told him and then when a tree was lined u next to them he rammed hard the the right sending Delaney crashing into the tree. Delaney grunted and dropped the knife Nick toke the knife and bolted away deeper into the woods.

"STOKES I"LL GET YOU, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" He heard Delaney yell after him, but, he didn't stop running, his pumping adrenaline giving him the energy to keep going as long as he could.

_Okay genius you've gotten away, but no what you can't just keep running" _he mind yelled at him nick huffed as he slowed to a slow jog and then a walk.

"Alright gotta get the hell outta dodge but how can't go back now he'll be right behind in a few minutes." he thought looking around in all directions clutching and clutching his hands into fists, he then remember he had the knife he looked around and spotting a piled of heavy looking rocks, walked over and laying the knife on one them, picked up another and dropped it straight down smashing it to bits, he grinned in triumph.

"There," He thought "Now its a fair fight" He toke off running again all the while on the look out for a safe place to hide and a way out of this danged forest.

It toke Delaney a few minutes to get to the broken knife he glare down at the broken pieces and opening his mouth screaming rage.

"STOKES!" Nick grinned to himself and he jumped a large rock and kept going. Nick continued to run for a while until the sounds of chopping caught his attention and he stopped to listen turn to the east and ran onward, some one was close maybe they had a phone he could use. Another caused him the screech to a halt." what about Delaney, he'd kill anyone who helped him. Nick looked back not sure what to do, until his caught a glimpse of Delaney and toke off in the direction on the chopping. Now he didn't have choice but to go on and find help.

A blood hound lay in the leaves chewing a bone when Nick came Bursting in to, what looked to be a back yard, he looked around dazed for a moment not sure if he was still in the woods or if he had suddenly stepped into a different zone, a house at least two stories stood off in the distance surround be the forest he;'d just been running in he eyes fell on a tall brunette standing off a few feet brandishing an ax, that nick presumed she'd been using to chop the woods at her feet, the blood hound stood to all fours and growled bearing teeth that bite off an arm.

"Who are you, what are you doing in these woods Mister?" She asked hastily Nicked anted for breath raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and backed up a step.

"I'm sorry i scared you Ma'am but i need to use a phone it's life or death please ' He simply asked and stood waiting as she looked him up and down and them smiled.

"How long you been running boy you looked plum exhausted." She pointed out, Nick let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Yes ma'am I've landed my self in some trouble and i need to call my friends to came find me." He explained, praying to god Delaney didn't come bursting in here behind him, the last thing he wanted was to get some one innocent killed because of him.

"Come on in and you can rest, for a spell and call your friends," She said dropping ax next to the chopping block, nick lowered his arms and made to follow but the blood hound would have none of it she growled and again and snapped his teeth.

"Daisy, come on girl he's harmless." The brunette called over her shoulder, Daisy turned and sauntered after her master Nick followed them up the path to the house.

Warrick and Grissom rushed into the woods to find Nick and were surprised to here screaming, they both bolted running full out in the direction of the screams

"NICK!" Grissom called out as loud as he could but, received no answer they continued to go at a fast pace.

"You think he's okay?" Warrick asked not breaking stride as he stayed next to Grissom.

"I'm sure he fine, he's resourceful. He'll know what to do not to get lost i here." Grissom stated matter of factly, it didn't put Warrick at ease though and he continued to worry over his friend as the continued to search. Grissom halted and as familer sound caught his ear, he dug unto his pocket and gave a triumphant yep when he brought out his buzzing phone.

"Hello, Nicky?" Grissom asked.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Wonder who's on the phone? HE HE I'll tell in the next chapter, thanks for the great reviews keep them coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

... _Grissom halted as familer sound caught his ear, he dug unto his pocket and gave a triumphant yelp when he brought out his buzzing phone._

_"Hello, Nicky?" Grissom asked._

"No, It's Cathrine i was calling to see how things were going." Cathrine's soft voice came over the line, Grissom sighed aggravated.

"I'm sorry?" Cathrine said, feeling a bit rejected after having put up with Ecklie and sara for two days was rattling her verves and she had decided to call the boys and harass them until they agreed to rush back and save her from doing the unbelievable and killing two fellow CSI's.

"No its not you Cathrine Nicks in trouble i was hoping his was calling to tell me where he was." Grissom explained, Cathrine sighed dramatically on her end.

"How does he do it, how does he get into trouble on a vacation?" She asked a smile in her voice.

"I'll ask him when I find him, he witnessed the sheriff kill someone and now said sheriff is trying kill Nick." Grissom answered, they disconnected after she made Grissom swear on everything from the lab to his own life, that he would call her when he found Nick.

"Lets keep going, maybe he's reached help by now." Grissom instructed and they continued on down the trail.

Nick held the phone in his still shaking hand listening to nothing but a busy signal, rolling his eyes he hung it up and joined his hostess in the den of her large house.

"Well, anything?" She asked her tone worrisome now she'd gotten the whole story out of her handsome guest.

"No answer just a busy signal." He sighed and sat down heavily on the sofa Daisy lifted off the floor and came to stand near him, Nick raised his eyebrows and stare at her.

"Hello, daisy." he said in what he hoped was a soothing tone, only to be further shock when the dog lumbered over and sat her head on his knee's he straightened visibly.

"Well, she's never done that before." Sammy breathed as Daisy whined looking up at nick.

"What, two seconds ago you were ready to tear my head off, and now you want me to pet you?" He asked incredulously, Daisy just whined again Nick caved and gently rubbed her head.

"So Nick, this man chasing you, what exactly did you do to make him angry?" Sammy asked, that the only thing she managed to wrestle from him yet.

"I witnessed him kill another man, and now he wants to kill me." Nick said and waited to be kicked out.

"I see and your friends are probably looking for you right now I'll bet." She filled in, Nick sighed and looked down at Daisy who had closed her eyes enjoying the love she was receiving.

"Yeah thats why I'm trying to get through to Grissom, so they can come fin dime and we can get the heck outta here." Nick said.

Grissom and Warrick hurried along the path until they happened upon the broken knife. Grissom knelt down and picked up a piece of the broken metal,grinning.

"Good job Nicky." He said aloud.

"He broke the knife to give himself a better chance of getting out of the woods alive." Warrick guessed, Grissom stood and they moved to leave with a familer sound stopped them, a gun being cocked. Grissom felt cold steel against his neck and froze.


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you know we'd come this way?" He asked, he felt his phone being pulled form his pocket.

"I knew you'd eventually catch on to me and come looking, the screams told which way to go." Delaney spoke up behind the CSI's, first he tied Grissoms hands and then Warricks.

"Move and keep walking till I say stop." He instructed, both men did as they were told. When finally they stopped Grissom could make out a house in the distance.

"Okay this is far enough, sit down over there against that tree." They moved to do so and Gissom watched from his spot, as Delaney dialed a number on his cell phone.

Nick jumped when the phone rang and watched as Sammy went to answer it, she smiled and handed the phone to Nick who accepted it hurriedly.

"Gris man i am glad you found this number I..." Nick stopped his brow furrowed and he looked over his shoulder to find Sammy out of sight.

"Hello Nicky, how nice of Sammy to let you in, I have some one who's dieing to see you." Delaney sang into the phone, Nick stiffened.

"What have you done to my friends Delaney if you've hurt them."

"Now, now Nick they're fine for now, oh hold on a moment I think your friends want to speak with you." There was silence then rustling.

"Nicky we're okay." Was all Grissom had time shout before the phone was taken away again.

"Don't hurt them."Nick pleaded.

"It not them i want nick." Came the flat reply.

"Okay I'll give up come get me." Nick choked out.

"Good boy Nicky I'll be there shortly." The line wet dead and nick had to grab the table to steady himself. Dang if he wasn't ready to collapse right there in the dinning room, and he hit him like a lightening bolt, _He knew Sam's number, he knew I was here. How unless..._

"Nicky everything alright?" Came Sammy's voice Nick spun round and back up only to fall over and lay stunned and weak on the floor.

"Please help me, don't let him kill me." Nick pleaded.

"He won't kill you right away." Sammy said grinning wickedly, nick tried get up and run but all he managed to do was fall a foot from where he'd been laying.

"Shh, Nicky it's all right Just relax ad go to sleep." Sam soothed running finger over his forehead and through his short hair. Nick lay there feeling sick and wanting to move his head away from her touch but, was unable to as his eyes closed against his will and darkness rolled over him.

**_Meanwhile at the lab.._**

Doc. Robbins processed another body this one found the woods close to where The guys had gone camping. Nick had been witness to this particular crime, so he had been informed to use kid gloves and document every bump, and hole in, or on the body.

"Alright well, we knew what killed him, the gaping hole in his head, looks like a beating before death." He recorded in a hand held recorder, he turned the body and examined the back bruises spread along the spin and abdominal area then he checked for any thing around the buttox not expecting to find anything but, found something that made his stomach turn over and beg for mercy.

"Oh my god," He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed fast.

"Yeah this is Cathrine." Came a voice like an angel.

"Cath get to the morgue now theres something you should see." He hung up and went back the body to wait the few seconds it toke Cathrine to run to the morgue.

"What th big emergency?" Her voice tapered off as she saw the look on his face.

"He was killed by a bullet tot he head but i found tearing around the anus, this man was raped before he was killed, probably why he was killed." The Doc explained as Cathrine ran out the door.

"What are you going to do with him?" Grissom asked as the walked up the house and into a room off the front door after being shoved in and the door locked Grissom pulled at the ropes twisting and yanking until they slide a little but, did not give anymore. A faint moan caught his attention and he spun to look at the bed. Grissom felt his heart leap into his throat there was Nick, tied hand and foot, gaged, and waking up.

"Nicky come man wake up." Warrick encouraged.

Nick fought for consciousness fighting his was through the fog that clouding his drugged mind, and then he heard what sounded like Warricks voice pulling him to the surface.

"Nick wake up this no time to nap." Grissom stern fatherly voice jolted him and his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey there Nicky." Grissom smiled as nick locked onto his, he tried to speak but the gag stopped him. For a moment Nick panicked trying to free himself and then, energy spent he relaxed into the mattress on which he lay, and looked around the small bedroom.

"It's alright Nicky stay calm, we'll get out of this.. some how." Grissom said allowing his eyes to wander the room as well.

"I seriously doubt that." Delaney spoke from the door way startling all three men.

* * *

I love a good cliffhanger, especially when its my cliffhanger. more to come. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nick felt his heart rate increase. He glared daggers at Delaney as he lay trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey.

"What are you going to do?" Warrick asked moving to stand in front of nick protectively.

"Well Nicky and I are going to have a little fun, and then I'm going to kill you one at a time." Delaney told them, Nicks eyes widened and his stomach lurched. He mumbled into the gag.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to speak." And as he finished speaking he tore the tape from Nicks Lips.

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this." Nick negotiated.

"Oh but they do , Now i have one last thing to do before you and I can partake in a our fun I'll give an half hour to say goodbye." Delaney left, Nick pulled furiously at the ropes.

"Nick stop man your just going to hurt your self." Warrick pointed out, Nick didn't stop, instead he pushed himself up and leaned forward Warrick caught the glimmer of a knife and grinned.

"Your pocket knife he didn't take it, good thinking." Warrick watched as nick started to slice at the ropes and grinned when the fell away. Nick made quick work of the ropes around his ankles then walked to where Grissom stood and started cutting.

"No Nick you need to get out here now, he won't hurt us it's you he wants." Grissom quickly reassured the frightened man, Nick hesitated for a minute.

"Nick go he's coming back." Grissom voice raised in octive as foot steps could now be heard, Nick needed no further encourage meant putting knife in Grissoms hands he crawled out the window and bolted in the now dark woods.

"You think that was a good idea." Warrick asked watching Grissom work the knife over the ropes until they snapped, then he cut the ropes off Warrick they were making for the window when a hand grabbed Warrick and pulled him back , Grissom spun around coming face to face with Sammy. Delaney came running in right behind her.

"Where is he?" Delaney asked to which Grissom gave and harsh snort.

"Gone for help." He replied. Delaney screamed in outrage and ran from the house into the windy night.

Nick ran full out through the dense woods not stopping to keep track of where he was going. Tripping and stumbling as he blindly ran on.

"Oh Nicky, are we playing hide and seek, Well, ready or no here i come." Delaney's voice reached Nicks ears and he pumped his legs harder, the wind picked up and lightening illuminated the forest around him, a thunder clap followed and rain began to fall.

"It's raining its pouring,the old man is snoring. Nicky's running for his life, he knows I'm going to kill him." Delaney's voice sang to the tune of the old nursery song. Nick slipped and slide now as the rains came down hard soaking him and the ground beneath him.

"NO!" He yelled defiantly, a tree root caught his foot and he fell twist his foot beneath him.

Grissom yanked Sammy off of Warrick and tossed her bodily across the room. Warrick stared for a moment shocked.

"Come on Warrick we have to find Nick." Grissom helped him up and both started for the door only to run once again int o Sammy only this time she was armed.

"He's still not answering, neither is Warrick."Cathrine told sara who as driving to SUV at break neck speed hoping that no one stopped her.

"You don't think anything happened to him do you?" Sara asked pushing the gas a little further.

"I don't no but, lets hope they're okay." Cathrine said. She dug a map out of the glove compartment and opened it.

"Okay the last trace on Grissoms phone put him here. almost three miles into the forest, there's a house on this map, maybe a place to start." She pointed to a small rectangle dot on the map. They drove through mounting weather and when they made the woods toke off o foot.

"Look Sammy just put that down you don't want to hurt any one." Grissom pitched his voice low and, he hoped, soothing.

"Oh please, don't patronize me." She growled Grissom shrugged,lunging at her just as she pulled the trigger, send bits and pieces of the ceiling raining down on all of them.

Cathrine changed direction and heading towards the gunfire, sara hot on her heels. A house loomed in the distance as she made for it as more shots rang out.

"Ah!" Grissom grunted dropping the floor his hand shooting up to cover his wound.

"And now to finish it" Grissom braced himself for the shot that would end his life. A gun went off but he felt nothing, for a minute he just lay there Warrick kneeling next to him gasped a laughed.

"Cathrine oh man am i glad to see you." HE smiled and hugged her and then sara.

"You have the most excellent timing Cathrine." Grissom grinned as he accepted Warricks to stand.

"We have to go after Delaney ad stop him before he gets Nick." They all ran out of the house and into the prevailing storm.

Nick picked himself up slowly, ran again and fell again. He'd been trying to run for a while but his foot wouldn't hold his weight any more, he'd run al he could he lay back in the mud, the rain hitting his face and lay panting, waiting for Delaney to catch up.

"Well looky here, a sitting duck." Delaney cooed as he knelt beside Nick.

"Just get it over with." Nick spat, his fear threatening to overwhelm him.

"Did you hurt your self." Delaney asked as he put hand on Nicks ankle and squeezed Nick cried out and tried to pull away but he grip tightened.

"Let go!" Nick yelped and kicked out with his good foot catching Delaney on the chin send crashing backwards, Nick tried once more to gain some ground and ,managed to stay on his feet for a while. Delaney tackled him and sent both of them into the mud.

"You just keep ticking me off Nicky. Why don't you just lay still and take it like a man." Delaney suggested evilly, Nick just glared at him refusing to speak.

"Well ow that better not going to talk back." Delaney taunted resting his hand on nicks thigh just below his crotch. Nick squirmed swallowing hard past a lump of fear in his throat.

"Please don't do this." Nicks plea's fell on deaf ears and the hand moved up his leg and came to rest over his crotch, Nick jerked and Grabbing the hand shoved it away. He surged to his feet once more and with and energy he didn't understand ran onward.

"Alright thats it Nicky you've done it i have had enough of these games." Delaney swore as he once more grabbed Nick around the shoulders this time, and held him still. Nick winced as he felt the sting of a needle in his arm.

'No' He mind screamed, but it was to late, the drugs rushed his system causing everything to turn fuzzy around the edges. He stumbled a few feet and fell, for the final time.

"Now we can get this party going."


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to make chapter 6 a cliffy but, i decided to be nice and just give you the ending you've been waiting for. I saved Nicky from hell for you, NickGilGreggonumber1fan.

* * *

Nick lay in the mud, wet, loopy and unable to stop what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and waited. But nothing happened, he heard a faint grunt and opened his eyes.

"Hey is this a privet party or can anyone crash." Warrick asked dragging Delaney up as he stood. Nick was never so happy to Hear Warricks voice and he tried to focus on his face but his mind was to muddled, and his sight to fuzzy.

"Nicky your okay now. Your safe." Grissom voice reassured. Nicks just bounced around in their sockets unable to focus on anything.

"Dang it He's been drugged." Grissom swore and grabbed Nicks hands squeezed reassuringly, he smiled When Nick squeezed back. Nick let his eyes close and he drifted into darkness.

When he came to he heard the faint sounds of a heart monitor beeping in time to his heartbeat, and soft snoring. He smiled to see his four friends sleeping in his room. Grissom sat in a chair next to him on the right, and Warrick sat in another chair on his left. Cathrine had managed to lay flat on a small couch across the room, and Sara was sprawled out in a rocker by the window.

Nick grabbed Grissoms hand and squeezed. Finding it hard to speak he figured it was the only other way to wake him.

"What, Oh hey Nicky." Grissom greeted sleepily, Nick smiled and squeezed his hand again, Grissom managed to focus on Nicks face.

"Thirsty." Nick stated his voice so hoarse Grissom could barely hear him. Nick rubbed his throat and winced.

"Your have cols on top of everything else." He explained as he handed Nick the cup. Nick sipped the water slowly.

"Thanks Gris, you know you didn't have to camp out up here." He grinned.

"Yeah well, we were worried." Grissom explained as he once more sat in his chair, and Nick noticed the sling for the first time.

"What happened?" Nick asked nodding towards his arm.

"Oh Sammy made a lier out of me." Grissom told me what happened after he had jumped out the window.

"I'm Gris, you shouldn't have been hurt. This is my fault." HE choked on a sob.

" Don't you dare play the guilt game. It Micheal Delaney's fault not yours. You couldn't have known you'd walk up on a murder." Grissom defended, Nick nodded, A smile creeping into his face as his eyes fell on the still sleeping Warrick Brown.

"He looks so innocent when he's sleeps, if only his face could stay like that when he was awake he would win more at poker." Nick chuckled Warrick snored in response. Grissom chuckled a bit too. He was fond of these two, and they were the best of friends, almost brothers in fact.

Nick was to tempted and picking the straw out of his water cup dripped few drops into Warrick open mouth. Nick laughed as he sat up coughing and choking.

"Mornin' sunshine." Nick laughed, Warrick wiped his eyes and mouth glaring fake daggers at his bed ridden friend.

"Well, you must be on the mend if you can nearly choke a guy while he's sleepin'." Warrick grinned, Glad to see Nick smiling.

"Hey whats all the commotion over there an lady needs her beauty sleep." Sara Sidle Grinned walking over to the bed wrapped in the blanket she;d been covered with.

"Hey we havin' a party with out me?" Cath asked from the couch as she stretched.

"Nah wouldn't be any fun with you." Warrick spoke up.

"Hey Cowboy how are you felling this morning?" Cath asked plopping a kiss on his forehead, Nick blushed.

"Better a little blurred on details though." HE confessed.

"Hey why don't I get a kiss?" Warrick wanted to know.

"Because your not hurt." Cathrine replied.

"No fair." Warrick griped.

"When you get hurt you can have one too." Cathrine said grinning.

"Guys did he..." Nick could get the words out, but he understood what he was asking.

"No Nick he didn't, Warrick stopped him in time." Grissom said and watched and Nick relaxed a bit.

"So you got him?" Nick asked.

"Yes he's safely in jail." Grissom replied, Nick let out a breath he'd been holding and relaxed against the pillows.

"You know we ned a vacation." Warrick winked at the other three.

"Hey yeah, you could go fishing or camping..." Grissom was cut off by a fling pillow that just narrowly missed his head, and then Warrick toke one to the head. They were laughing as the pillows flew in all directions. Caught up in the joy of being together in the same place, at the same time. Safe at least for the time being.

_Some jail in Nevada._

_Micheal Delaney sat sulking in his cell, waiting for his chance to come. His attorney was working on bail, but that was unlikely since he tried to kill Nick Stokes._

_"Don't worry Nick we'll met again," He assured himself._

_"Very soon." He traced the smiling face of Nick stokes that stared back up at him from a photo._

There it's done, finished, I have reached the end. Maybe.i may make a sequel of sorts for this. Its almost a certain. But i will leave that you guys shuold I or shuodln't i.


End file.
